The Wammy House
by Cornell Darkheart
Summary: This story starts in November 1999. L has solved a few high profile cases, and Mello and Matt are starting out in the Wammy House. Rated Teen for future chapters.
1. Mihael Keehl

**Chapter 1: Mihael Keehl**

"It's been two years since Mihael's entered our house hold. It's time for him to be shuffled back into the system. We, personally, cannot handle him anymore. He's just too volatile, even for a nine-year-old boy! And he's conniving!"

Little Mihael Keehl listened from his chair as his foster father spoke. The foster father and mother, both groomed and well dressed, stood before the stand, where a gray hair judge sat. He clenched his fist as he did. _This is the second time I've been passed into someone else's hands… what is wrong with these people?_

"Is there no other alternative?" the judge asked, a firm, disapproving frown on his face.

"Conniving, you say?" came a weary voice from the back of the room. The judge looked up and the foster parent's turned around. Mihael saw everyone looking back and stood up in his seat to look as well. The speaker was in a leather trench coat, wearing a hat that hid most of his face.

"Yes… He's really smart. He sometimes holds conversations with us on our level, but most of the time, he's just a brat!" answered the foster mother.

"Judge, if I maybe be so bold as to approach the stand?" the man in the back spoke, rising from his seat. The judge nodded his approval.

Mihael watched the man as he passed. He caught only a glimpse of his face, a kind, old face with a warm smile. Mihael growled to himself. _They all wear that kind of smile, then two years pass and I'm back here. _

The man gestured to the judge, who leaned forward. He whispered something into the judicial ear. A surprised look hit the judge's face moments later, and he leaned back in his seat. The old man appeared to be returning to his seat, but he stopped to stand beside Mihael.

"This man says to be running a correctional facility for troubled children. I believe it is best that we leave the child in question, Mihael Keehl, to be escorted to this facility." The judge finally finished after a long pause, ending with his gavel.

Mihael looked up at the man in the coat, wild eyed, "I don't need to be corrected! I'm fine! They're liars, those two foster parents!"

The man in the coat grabbed Mihael by the wrist and pulled him out of the courtroom. Mihael tried to protest, pulling at his arm, but he got no slack. After he gave up fighting, though, he realized that the man's grip was not forceful, and that the man was hardly leading Mihael. A little curious, Mihael continued walking with the man.

"What's you're name, old guy?" asked the young, blonde boy.

"Just call me Watari," the man answered, taking off his hat. His hair was completely white, and his face lined with age. A small pair of spectacles sat on the tip of his nose. "The truth is, you're not being taken to a correctional facility. I am actually taking you to an orphanage for gifted children, called the Wammy House."

"Why'd you lie to the judge then? And you think I'm gifted?"

"The lie was necessary, fore I did not want to reveal my identity to the judge anymore than I had to," Watari answered. "And yes, you are indeed gifted. If you were simply an angsty brat, you would still be fighting to get away from me, not asking questions."

Mihael nodded gradually, speaking his thoughts, "But what if I don't want to be in an orphanage with a bunch of nerdy kids?"

Watari chuckled, "It's not that simple. These 'nerdy kids' as you say, are being taken care of in the best orphanage in England. They are extremely well cared for. And the most exciting thing is that these kids are raised to become great detectives!"

Mihael's ears perked up. "Great detectives, you say?"

With a nod, the old man continued, "I happen to work with one of the greatest in the world, and you're in luck. You'll get to meet him!"

Mihael smiled a little and ran ahead, realizing for the first time that Watari had released his hand, "Well, what are we waiting for? Where is this detective?!" Mihael turned around to see that Watari had stopped by a black car.

Watari opened the door and nodded in, "Right in here. Get in, if you will."


	2. L

**Chapter 2: L**

Mihael looked at the open car door. He became excited as he ran back to the car, jumping right into the open door. Unfortunately, Mihael's excitement lead to a collision with the man sitting in the car. The man was knocked over from where he sat, and Mihael fell onto him. Mihael pulled himself up off the man, who groaned quietly. The young boy blinked repeatedly as he observed the man he had just ran into.

He had mess black hair that flowed in every direction. His eyes were a dark gray, with dark bags under them. He wore a simple, white, long-sleeved t-shirt and jeans, both of which were loose on him. As the man crawled back into his seat, Mihael noticed him sitting funny, on his feet rather than his rear. Mihael was fixed on these feet, as he wore no socks.

Mihael piped up, "Are you poor or something? Who are you?"

The man stared blankly at Mihael, answering simply, "I am L."

Mihael gaped. He had heard things of a man called L on the news back at his last foster home; that he was a rising detective who had solved cases that baffled many and acted on international levels. But this man… he couldn't be that L.

Mihael's mind formed so many questions, but the wrinkling of metal foil pulled the boy from his thoughts. L had unwrapped a candy bar, and Mihael watched, his stomache audibly growling. Mihael had not eaten that day.

L heard the growl and looked over at Mihael. For the first time, L examined him. "Well, you're kind of small for your age… You don't eat a lot, do you? That can make you very irritable," he mused, offering his candy bar to Mihael.

Mihael simply stared, as if this were a dream, and it would be over soon, but the scent of the sweet chocolate overwhelmed this thought, and Mihael reached forward gradually, watching L's hand. It did not move. When Mihael got a hold of it, he jerked it from L's grip.

L smiles a small smile that didn't quiet fit him. The smile seemed to take away the dark, distant nature of the man, giving him a youthful, kind appearance. When Mihael caught sight of this smile, in the middle of tearing into the candy bar, he stopped and stared.

"You look like you're enjoying that candy," L cited, as he rolled down the pitch-black window separating the front part of the car from the back. "Watari, if you will, I'd like to take our young friend to the nearest candy store. Let him buy whatever he wants. Also, can you get me a bag of jelly beans?"

Mihael's eyes widened. Never had such an act of charity been extended to him. For a moment, Mihael wondered if he had died, and this was the beginning of heaven. With a quick affirmative response from Watari, the car started and began to move. L turned to face Mihael.

"Forgive me. I do not even know your name. What is it?" he asked causally.

Immediately after he was addressed, Mihael snapped back to his old attitude, "What makes you think I want your charity? I'm not even sure I want to go to this institution that old man told me about! And my name is Mihael Keehl!"

"That's an interesting name… but I think I could do better," L mused, tugging at his lower lip with his finger. "You're very emotional, aren't you…? Mello. Yes, Mello."

Mihael blinked and burst angrily, "I like my own name, thank you!!"

L tilted his head, leaning closer to the boy, "I'm sure everyone likes their own name, but Watari told you my occupation, correct?" Mihael nodded, to which L continued, "As a detective, I am safer assuming an alias. Watari assumes one too. Everyone with a direct connection to me assumes one, for their own safety. And judging by the look of you, you will stay at the Wammy House Orphanage for Gifted Children, if not out of curiosity, then fear of being hurt again. All the orphans have their own identity too."

Mihael gnawed at a piece of the candy bar as L spoke, swallowing before he answered, "Well, for now, it's Mihael!"

L nodded, "If we must… Have you ever taken an exam before?"

Mihael gagged, "I hate exams!"

L smiled that unusual smile again, "Don't worry, the exam given at the Wammy House is different from those given to you in schools. It'll determine if you truly are gifted or not. If you are, you will be allowed to stay and live until you are old enough to make it on your own."

Mihael scratched his chin in thought, but the car was rolling to a stop. L nodded to the door of the car, "Please, follow Watari"

Mihael opened the door of the car, stepping out right infront of the largest candy store he had ever laid eyes on.

-

L was chewing on his thumbnail as the car door opened again. Mihael clambered back into his seat, carrying a box of candy bars in his arms. Behind him came Watari's arm, holding the bag of jellybeans.

"Thank you, Watari," L said, immediately reaching into the bag and picking out several jelly beans. Watari reentered the front and began to drive again.

Mihael opened the box up and pulled out one of the candy bars, tearing it open and nibbling at a corner. He watched L quietly for a bit before finally asking, "There's more than one purpose to the exam, isn't there?"

L looked over at Mihael and lowered his hand, showing Mihael all the jellybeans, "What I'm hoping to do is to use this exam to find the best of the best of these orphans, and raise them in such a manner that they will be able to succeed me. Watari established the Wammy house to help me with this purpose." As he spoke, L picked out the less perfect jellybeans from his palm, leaving three smooth, even, identical jelly beans in his palm, popping the others into his mouth.

Mihael picked up one of the beans, "You're going to pick from the top three, then, I take it?"

L nodded, "Very observant. In time, I will choose a successor, incase I do happen to pass away unexpectedly. But for now, Watari, Roger, and myself are looking for orphans who are up to the task."

Mihael raised an eyebrow, "Roger?"

L nodded again, "Roger oversees the Wammy House."

Mihael nodded, another question coming to his mind, "Why orphans?"

L tilted his head, "We can't just take children away from their parents and put them in an orphanage, can we?"

Mihael wasn't quiet sure he liked that answer, but the car was slowing down again. The pitch-black window rolled down, Watari peering through.

"We're here. The Wammy House."


	3. Mail Jeevas

**Chapter 3: Mail Jeevas**

Watari stepped out of the car and opened the door for L. L moved to exit the car, but Mihael shoved past, excitedly dashing out. He looked up at the large building before him. He could hear the laughter of other children in the distance, smell hints of flowers planted at the front of the building. It all looked incredible.

"Watari, how many children have arrived since my last visit?" L asked as he stepped out of the car.

"Only two sir. One who failed the exam, and the other, achieving the best score yet. We moved the child who failed to a different orphanage, and… the other…" Watari lowered himself and whispered, "He's definitely different. He could very well be the next…"

L nodded, "Take us to this child?"

Watari bowed slightly as he walked along the path, L following shortly behind. Mihael caught sight of the other two moving towards the building as he observed the entirety of the Wammy House, and ran to catch up. He felt the grass' softness even through his shoes, and the cool breeze in his face, blowing his blonde hair back.

Mihael caught up at the door, where Watari pressed a button on the speaker box. The voice of another old man spoke through the speaker box, "Who is it?"

Watari pushed the button again, holding it down as he spoke, "Roger, it's Watari and L. We have a new friend."

A clicking noise emitted from the door. The speaker box responded, "Alright, the door has been unlocked. Come in."

Watari took the handle and pulled the door open. Mihael shoved past L yet again, almost running into the building. It was just as large on the inside as it was on the out, with winding staircases rising up to the second and third floor. A hand clasped Mihael's shoulder.

L had Mihael in one hand, his bag of jellybeans in the other, "What would you like to do first, Mihael? We could take you to meet Roger, who will set you up with the exam, or we can show you around."

Mihael was still gaping, etching the moment in his mind. With a gentle squeeze from L, Mihael blurted his answer out, "I have to see more!"

Watari chuckled as he walked towards one of the spiraling staircases. He began to ascend. Mihael ran to catch up, leaving L to shuffle over with them. Mihael was already on Watari's heels as Watari made it to the top of the stairs, opening the door immediately infront of him.

Inside sat another boy, about Mihael's age. He looked normal in most ways, with red hair, a striped shirt, and jeans, but the outstanding feature was the fact that he wore goggles on his eyes. Out of the corner of his mouth, a toothpick stuck out, twitching slightly as he chewed at its end. The boy had a video game controller in his hand, not noticing Watari and Mihael entering as he intently pressed buttons, watching the screen.

"Mihael. This is Mail Jeevas, the most intelligent orphan residing in the Wammy House," Watari announced.

Mihael blinked. _This is the most intelligent orphan here? But he looks so normal… _Mail pressed the pause button, turning and smiling a little, his eyes tinged orange behind his goggles, "Hello there."

L finally caught up, pushing past Watari and kneeling, leaning forward so that his face was in Mail's, "And who do we have here?"

"L, this is Mail Jeevas, the orphan I told you about."

"Mail Jeevas? That's such an interesting name… I don't know though. You look more like a Matt to me," L casually stated as he examined the boy.

"Matt? I suppose I do…" Mail scratched the back of his head, watching L as the detective examined him.

"Hey, how come he gets a normal name?" Mihael called out, waving his fist at L.

"Your own fault for acting so emotional when we met," L responded, rising to his feet. "Besides, I thought you said you didn't want to stay here, which means you wouldn't have to answer to that name… isn't that what you said, Mello?"

Mail laughed a little, leaning forward like L had, "Mello? You look more like a Mallory to me…"

Mihael started to raise his fist, moving at Mail, but Watari clapped him on the shoulder, "Perhaps we should go on to meet Roger now…?

Mihael huffed, "Anywhere but here, please."

With that, Watari and Mihael stepped out of the room. L had stayed behind to talk to Mail, the latter who agreed to let himself be addressed as Matt from then on. Watari and Mihael descended back down the stairs and turned down a nearby hallway. At the end of the hallway was a door with a gold plate on it. The plate read 'Roger Ruvie.' Watari opened the door, and Mihael, as always, pushed past.


	4. Roger Ruvie

**Chapter 4: Roger Ruvie**

This room was intriguing. The walls were lined with bookshelves full of books. Out the window, Mihael could see many children outside, talking, playing, and living. On the floor was a little set of pegs and a tray where the pegs would be inserted, at first glance, a young child's toy. There was also a small hammer lying nearby, the kind Mihael knew to be used by doctors to check reflexes. Behind a finely carved desk piled high with papers was an old man. His hair was all gray and slightly curly on the sides and back. On top, he was balding. He had thick eyebrows and a large nose. Mihael looked up at the man curiously. He looked to be something like a plain-clothed wizard.

Watari bowed, "Roger, if you will. Young Mihael Keehl is here to take the exam."

Mihael turned to object, but Watari had already shut the door behind himself. Mihael growled to himself. He turned to look up at Roger, "Exactly what do I do on this exam?"

Roger smiled, "You're a little quick, aren't you? We haven't even been properly introduced." He stuck out his hand, waiting for Mihael to approach the desk and take it, "I am Roger Ruvie."

Mihael advanced and gave the hand a quick high-five, replying, "Mihael Keehl."

Roger took back his hand, noting the faint scent of chocolate that came back with the hand, "So I see you've already met L. What is it that he calls you?"

Mihael growled, "He calls me Mello…"

Roger laughed, looking the boy over again, "Yes, that does seem appropriate. Well then, here is the exam. When you have finished this part, let me know." Roger reached into his pocket and pulled out a stopwatch, watching Mihael.

Mihael snatched a pen from Roger's desk and sat on the floor, setting the exam down on the floor infront of him. The moment Mihael read the first question on the exam, a _click_ came from the stopwatch as Roger started it.

_Randomly, a man tells you that you are going to die. What is the first thing that comes to your mind as a response? _Mihael read the question, scratching his head. _What a stupid question!_ He scribbled down without a second thought; _I would say that he's right. As a mortal man, everyone is doomed to die. _

Mihael smiled a little as he continued to write down answers. The questions all seemed to be common sense. If this was the test that proves he is gifted, then he figured he was a genius. In only a little time, Mihael gave the paper back to Roger, who clicked the stopwatch again. He read out loud, "Three minutes, twenty eight seconds. I cannot reveal to you if the answers to the questions are the ones expected from a gifted child yet or not, though. Why don't you work on this puzzle while I'm grading?"

Roger pointed at the little peg toy. Mihael blinked, "Are you trying to insult me?"

Roger laughed, shaking his head, "No, but it will take me quiet a while to grade your exam with all these others. I just don't want you to be completely bored."

Mihael sat down before the pegs, and immediately he noticed that they were all the same size… or so it looked. Mihael took one of the pegs and tried to slide it into the hole farthest to the left, but it wouldn't go. _Ah… these pegs are fitted to these holes perfectly… and the only difference between them is a fraction of a centimeter in diameter… interesting…8 pegs, 7 holes… _

Mihael spent only a few moments ordering the pegs by size of diameter, quickly observing the subtle differences. He then pushed the correct pegs into the corresponding holes, tossing the outcast aside. He heard another click. Mihael looked over at Roger, who had pulled a cell phone out.

"Sorry… my cell phone is stubborn sometimes, doesn't want to open." Roger dialed a number and began a conversation. Mihael raised an eyebrow as he dumped the pegs on the floor. _That certainly would have kept a slower kid preoccupied… Is that your motive, Roger?_

Roger closed the phone and nodded to Mihael, "Please step out for a moment."

Mihael huffed and reached to open the door, but is pushed open. In came Watari and L. L looked down at Mihael and gave him that unusual smile as he handed the case of candy bars to Mihael, "You forgot this earlier."

Mihael stepped outside of the door and watched as it shut. He pushed his ear against the door, but it was too solid for Mihael to hear anything. _Crap…_

-

"This is simply amazing… L, take a look at this."

Roger handed the exam sheet to L. The detective began to chew his thumbnail as he read over the answers. _Every answer has a thoughtful response… all well…_ "How long did it take him to do it?"

"Only three minutes and twenty-eight seconds. It took Mail Jeevas, our smartest orphan, just under four minutes." Roger held up his stopwatch, showing a different time. One minute and fifty-two seconds. He announced, "He also took the peg test in this much time. It took Mail one minute and fifty-six seconds."

L tilted his head, announcing casually, "It appears we've found someone even more talented then Matt then. He's definitely earned his stay."

-

Mihael tore at a chocolate bar impatiently. He had been sitting outside of the door for ten minutes, attempting to eavesdrop, until he heard footsteps. Mihael jumped away from the door, and L stepped out, giving Mihael a serious look.

"It appears that you and Matt are equally gifted," he said after a long pause.

"What!? You're joking! He's the smartest kid here… but… I refuse to be equal to him! I can't…" _I have to be the best!_

Watari stepped out behind L. With a nod, the older man took a hold of Mihael's hand. L announced, "You've earned your stay. Watari will show you to your room."

Mihael shuffled his feet impatiently, tugging at Watari's hand. L was left to his own thoughts. _This is going well. You have become the most talented member of the Wammy House… but if I let you know that, you might not push yourself… nor try as much… Mello… I know well enough… You will continue to believe that you and Matt are equal, and you will strive to become better, when you already are, thus making you even better… Your true potential will be reached here… if you are to become the boy who succeeds me, you will need to reach that potential. _

At that moment, L's cell phone began to vibrate. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered the call.


	5. Maria Lynn

**Chapter 5: Maria Lynn**

(In this chapter, Mello and Matt will begin to accept their code names, so I'll begin to refer to them as such)

Watari guided Mihael up the spiral staircase once again. Mihael's thoughts were focused on one thing: _I must surpass Mail_. He was so focused on this one desire that he lost track of his surroundings, letting Watari do the guiding. It wasn't until the old man turned the knob on one of the doors that Mihael snapped back to reality and saw…

"Oh, so you're back?" called Mail nonchalantly, not bothering to pause his game this time.

Mihael's eyes shot wide open, jerking his hands from Watari's and spinning around to face him, "What is the meaning of this?!"

Watari's face held no expression as he replied, "Young Matt is our most recent orphan to arrive before you, and as such, he has no roommate. We pair our children up and room them together to leave room for new orphans to…"

"You can't possibly expect me to share a room with this jerk!" Mihael cried out. "I'd rather live on the streets!"

"Suit yourself… It's really not that bad in here though," Mail added, intensely focused on the screen before him. Mihael's lip quivered. _This guy can't be real… does he know…?_

"Fine, I'll stay here, but can you handle the competition, Mail? After all, we're equals. L himself said so!" Mihael gloated, watching the other boy's face for a change in expression.

Nothing.

Mihael's eye twitched a little as he watched the other boy. _Not even a twitter… He must be really confident!_

After a while, Mail realized Mihael was waiting for a reply, and responded, somewhat indifferently, "That's nice. Also, according to L, I'm Matt now, and since you're staying here, that makes you Mello."

Mello growled and began to move forward, but Watari grabbed him and pulled him out of the room. As the old man shut the door, his phone began to ring. Mello slumped to the ground beside him as he answered.

"Very good, sir," he finished after a brief, almost inaudible exchange on the phone. He turned to address Mello, "It seems I have new business to attend to, so if you will, stay out of trouble. You are now a resident of the Wammy House. You may go about and explore, meet the other orphans. Do as you will. Good day, young Mello."

Mello watched him leave, a little exasperated, as the only person he knew walked down the stairs and out the door. _Great… I'm stuck with Matt… It almost seems like I was wrong about him… It's almost like he doesn't care if he's L's successor or not… but either way, I can't let that happen…_

"Hey, you're new here, aren't you?"

Mello looked up. A young girl with light-brown pigtails stood over him, looking down with a small smile. She held a clipboard in her hands.

The boy huffed, "It would appear so."

She responded with a giggle, holding out her hand, "What's your name?"

"Mello."

"No, your real name."

"Oh… Mihael Keehl," he answered slowly.

"Ooh, that sounds fancy. My name's Maria Lynn, but they call me Linda around here," she added cheerfully as she helped him up. Mello snuck a look over her clipboard as he rose and burst out laughing. On it was a piece of paper with a drawing of Watari and another man, respectively dressed in the nature that Dr. Watson and Sherlock Holmes would dress. The Sherlock Holmes did not have a face, however.

She held her clipboard to her chest, frowning, "Hey, don't laugh!"

Mello wiped a tear away, "I'm sorry… it's an uncanny resemblance to Watari though…"

Linda nodded, "That's what I intended. I want this one," she point at the other, "to be L, but I've never seen him."

"That might be a good thing. L kinda looks like a zombie."

Linda gasped, "You've seen him before?!"

"Well, yeah…"

"Nobody has ever seen L before! When did this happen!? Is he still here?!"

"Not that I know of…" Mello scratched the back of his head. _Who'd have thought that pale, sickly guy would have been this interesting?_

Linda sighed, "Awww… Maybe another time. Hey, the afternoon is young," she said after a while. "Let's go outside?"

"I'd rather…"

Before Mello could finish answering, Linda had grabbed him by the wrist and tugged him down the stairs. He sighed. _I love how I'm given a choice about everywhere I go here…_


End file.
